


Draco’s Snake

by DragonGirl87



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Draco is sneaky, Fluff and Humor, Getting Together, Harry Has a Crush, M/M, Parseltongue, Snakes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-20 07:21:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20224015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonGirl87/pseuds/DragonGirl87
Summary: Apparently, Harry wants to see Draco’s snake but just which one does he actually want to meet up close and personally?





	Draco’s Snake

**Author's Note:**

> My lovely brother-in-law _“gave”_ me the following prompt:
> 
> **Harry:** _*glances at snake slithering up to him*_
> 
> **Snake (hisses):** Are you Mr Harry Potter?
> 
> **Harry:** Er, yes.
> 
> **Snake (hisses):** I was told you wanted to see Draco’s snake. Here I am.
> 
> My brother immediately demanded that I write something for it. Since I demanded a comment-fic, it’s only fair that I let him have this one. It was meant to be a short little drabble. It didn’t turn out that way, but when do things ever turn out _short_ when I get involved? Oh well, all the more fun!

* * *

Harry looked down at the snake and watched as it elegantly coiled itself together, but kept its head slightly raised just a little, and its black beady eyes firmly fixed on him.

He slowly shook his head and bringing his hand up, he ran his fingers through his already messy hair and blinked. There wasn’t a single intelligent thing he could think of in response to what Draco’s snake had just said to him in Parseltongue. He was entirely baffled and at a distinct loss for words, which, in all fairness, often happened where Draco or anything to do with him, was concerned.

Eventually, realising that the snake was most likely still waiting for him to say something, or anything really, he cleared his throat and thought for a moment. He looked around to make sure that he was alone with Draco’s snake, which was rather ridiculous since he was in his own office and would have noticed anyone entering. Concentrating, he spoke in fluent Parseltongue.

“Erm, I think you may have misunderstood…”

For a long moment, the snake regarded him carefully, then it lifted his head higher and swayed it from side to side in silent disagreement.

“No, Harry Potter, I have not misunderstood.”

Harry sighed.

The last he wanted to do was to infuriate Draco’s snake. He wasn’t quite sure what species exactly it was, but he wouldn’t put it past Draco to keep a poisonous pet snake — just for the fun of it, of course. Slytherins, and especially Draco Malfoy, had that kind of warped humour.

Draco had admittedly grown out of being a complete prat and these days, his childish taunts and insults were no longer that but sarcastic and sassy responses which, more often than not, left Harry scrambling for an appropriate response. Usually, by the time he finally thought of one, the moment had passed, and all he could do was to swallow whatever words were on the tip of his tongue and pretend Draco’s remarks left him cold.

They didn’t. He wasn’t usually the type of person to end up tongue-tied, sarcasm and sass had been the two things that had kept him sane when he’d been forced to spend his summers at the Dursleys. Somehow, twelve years after the war and nineteen years after he’d first met Draco, Harry had managed to become precisely that whenever he found himself in his former Hogwarts rival’s company.

Granted, for the most part they managed to converse amicably and usually made an effort to get on with each other. However, it didn’t change the fact that Harry was generally so busy giving Draco several very appreciative once-overs, that his ability to make a scathing remark to whatever Draco said in a friendly attempt to rile him up, went right out of the window. Alternatively, it got stuck somewhere between his windpipe and his oesophagus.

Draco had grown into a fine and extremely handsome man, and when the realisation of that had hit Harry, and he’d gotten over the fact that he fancied blokes, it quickly began to do all manner of unspeakable things to Harry’s sanity. For the most part, Draco was still pale, and his face was still pointy and sharp, but these days he had mastered the art of smiling and when his lips curled upward, even if it was only one of Draco’s signature smirks, Harry’s heart did a double-take. It then usually plummeted right down into his stomach where it roused all the butterflies and caused them to wreak havoc inside him.

Draco had also filled out in all the right places. The shape of his body was delectable and one of the many reasons why Harry often found himself unable to fall asleep at night. He wondered, almost daily and for long periods of time, what it would feel like to explore every inch of Draco’s body with his fingertips, mouth and tongue. It did nothing to help him control the crush he’d found himself forced to admit, he had on Draco. Accepting it, even if it had only been to himself, had only made matters worse.

Harry firmly pushed all of his musings aside and suppressing a second sigh; he tried to smile instead. He was sure that it made him look like a complete lunatic but right now he had more pressing matters to concern himself with.

Draco’s snake merely regarded him carefully, silently.

“Is this some joke I’m not getting?”

Harry found himself hissing the question out in Parseltongue, and the snake uncoiled itself only to coil itself back together.

“Strange human. You asked to see me, here I am. What is it you wish to ask?”

Harry’s barely managed to stop his jaw from dropping and still couldn’t think of anything useful to say.

“I am very busy this time of the day; the sun is just right for a perfect afternoon nap. Do not waste my time, Harry Potter.”

Tempted to move back several inches but resisting the urge to do so, Harry shook his head, then tried to appease the snake.

“Don’t be angry; I didn’t mean to offend you.”

“If you had, you’d be a tasty meal.”

Harry narrowed his eyes at once.

“You don’t scare me.”

He hissed his sassy remark at the snake and uncoiling itself; it slithered up onto a nearby chair and from there onto Harry’s desk. It coiled itself in the centre of his desk, right on top of a bunch of essential papers, and defiantly held his gaze.

“I do not wish to scare you, human. What I lack in patience I make up in curiosity. Why did you wish to see me?”

Harry sighed and folding his arms on top of the desk; he rested his forehead on his arm and groaned.

“Curiosity killed the cat.”

He mumbled the idiom and felt and heard the snake move. It slithered once across his shoulders and then settled back in the centre of his desk. Harry warily raised his head slightly and glanced at the snake with one eye.

“I am not a cat, now, am I, Harry Potter?”

“I really can’t answer your question. What’s your name, anyway?”

The snake hissed and coiled a little tighter together.

“James.”

Harry choked instantly. He coughed and spluttered and reaching for a glass of water; he took a few careful sips of the cold liquid.

“What now? Draco named you _James_?”

“Yes.”

The snake hissed, settled and regarded him carefully and with a look, Harry thought was a strange mixture of mocking and being deliberately obtuse.

“Oh for the love of Godric Gryffindor—“

“Salazar Slytherin,” the snake cut in, interrupting him.

Harry frowned.

“What?”

“For the love of Salazar Slytherin is the correct phrase,” the snake offered.

Harry only barely managed to suppress a groan.

“Blast-ended Skwerts, you’re just taking the piss now, aren’t you?”

“Strange human, I assure you I am not. Such a vulgar act would not occur to me.”

“Well, if I had any doubt about who’s pet snake you are, you just successfully confirmed to me that Draco Malfoy owns you.”

“Such insolence. Nobody owns me. I merely choose to reside in Draco’s company. He is marvellously entertaining.”

“I’m sure he is. Alas, you misunderstood. You are not the snake I desire to see.”

“I am the only snake that resides in Draco’s quarters.”

“You aren’t.”

Harry mumbled his response. He wasn’t prepared to tell Draco’s beloved pet snake that the snake he wanted to see was not snake at all, but in fact, Draco’s cock, which he imagined to be rather impressive.

“Strange, very strange.”

The snake slithered, uncoiled and moved closer to Harry, who did not attempt to bring any distance between himself and Draco’s pet, even if it was currently driving him insane.

“You like him, human.”

“Like who?”

Harry pretended to be completely dumb.

“Draco. You like him.”

“You’re delusional.”

“Certainly not.”

“Oh for the love of Godr—“

The snake hissed, and Harry cut himself off. He pushed his chair back and stood abruptly, crossing his arms over his chest as he did so.

He had no intention of telling Draco’s pet snake that on top of fancying Draco, he was also somewhat interested in getting into Draco’s pants and having his wicked way with him. That was, most definitely not a conversation he wanted to have with the slithering hissing animal that was still, rather defiantly curled up on his desk, making it impossible for him to continue with his work. Since the files he’d been pouring over when Draco’s snake had so rudely interrupted him, were rather dull, he didn’t necessarily mind the interruption; he just wished the topic of conversation wasn’t Draco’s other snake.

“Have I upset you, human?”

Harry shook his head.

“No.”

He mumbled the word, then realising he hadn’t used Parseltongue, repeated himself to allow the snake to understand. He focused on something in the corner of the room, and for a moment, he let his mind drift. Perhaps he could just tell Draco’s snake how he felt. James wasn’t likely to tell anyone else, Harry was sure of that, and even if he did, he was bound to share the news with another snake. He was convinced that Draco didn’t speak Parseltongue and as such, the chances of him finding out the truth ranged between slim and nonexistent.

A few minutes of silence passed, then Harry found his attention drawn back to his desk. The snake had started to move, and as it coiled and uncoiled it slowly became larger and larger, and a moment later, the snake was gone entirely. Instead, Draco Malfoy sat on top of his desk, completely naked but with his legs crossed. He stretched lazily.

Draco casually leant back, braced himself in his hands and smirked.

“So, Potter, if it isn’t my little pet snake you wish to see, which snake exactly is it you were hoping to take a peak at?”

The familiar drawl sent a shiver down Harry’s spine, and he licked his lips. Unable to get any words out, he kept his eyes fixed on Draco who continued to smirk at him. He slowly uncrossed his legs and spreading them apart, he placed them on either side of Harry’s fancy leather desk chair, offering him a full view of his groin with his half-hard cock nestled between beautifully trimmed short curls of very light pubic hairs.

“This snake, perhaps?”

Draco chuckled and Harry’s mind short-circuited. Unable to take his eyes off Draco’s cock, he stared at it and slowly licked his lips.

“Yes,” he hissed, speaking Parseltongue.

“Then I’m glad I slithered by, because, seriously, Potter, you are horrendous at trying to keep your thoughts to yourself. You might as well have shouted it from the rooftops; your eyes were that obvious about what it is you wanted.”

Draco answered, though not in Parseltongue, but with his signature posh drawl and Harry shivered and felt his knees buckle. He licked his lips, and with great difficulty, he dragged his eyes across Draco’s naked body and up to his face. Their eyes locked and Draco smiled softly. A gentle chuckle filled the room, and Harry hummed.

“Fuck, you’re gorgeous,” he whispered.

“Thank you,” Draco replied, then beckoned him over.


End file.
